The use of film dressings is well known for the purpose of covering wounds. Usually, such wounds are relatively small or are located in a position where there is little or no distension of the skin as a result of movement by the injured person. Wounds, incisions, lacerations, insertion of medical devices, and any related skin traumas wherein there is a separation or penetration of a patient's skin are interchangeable terms as used herein.
An example of a transparent film dressing is given by Robert W. McCracken, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,183, issued on Sep. 30, 1986. The device is often difficult to apply when the user is wearing surgical gloves.
Another example of a transparent film dressing, which also includes a wound closure feature is embodied in a device sold under the trade name "Steri-Strip", Laparoscopic Wound Closure System featuring "Tegaderm" Transparent Dressing and made by the Medical-Surgical Division of 3M Health Care, and related to U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,835. When using this dressing, it appears that a narrow closure member is removed, or partially removed, from a release treated paper backing and applied to close the wound. It is then necessary to remove a very thin transparent film that is separate from the closure member and apply this film to cover the area of the trauma.
While this device may effectively cover the wound, it is often difficult to apply when wearing gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,430 entitled Wound Closure Device for Viewing a Wound and U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,788 entitled Wound Closure Device for Viewing a Wound and Method disclose additional examples of transparent film dressings. Each of the above U.S. Patents are incorporated by reference for all purposes in this application.